


Lo-Fi Lullabies

by DValkyrie



Series: Modern DJs and Vintage Love [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hildamari is there if you squint, Insomnia, Modern AU, lo-fi music, mentions of drug use, super rushed, this is so lame I'm sorry, we all need gfs like dorothea and petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: Two months into dating, Dorothea discovers a problem and offers a solution.





	Lo-Fi Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Yo,
> 
> This is super rushed and lame, I'm very sorry. 
> 
> I'm learning how to make lo-fi beats and this thought has also just plagued my mind.

It was two months into dating Petra that Dorothea had started to pick up on the girl’s schedule: Petra was an early riser, around 6am, and went to the gym before class. Dorothea considered her a madwoman for it. Petra was very diligent in her lunch breaks and study periods, and after her day at university she would go to the gym.  
  
Again.  
  
Dorothea considered calling a mental asylum. After her later gym session, Petra would return to the dorms for dinner and some evening study, normally spent with Dorothea. The two would sit in their now shared dorm room, Dorothea working on music and Petra reading her textbooks with a canister ever present by her side.  
  
The two would be in bed by about 10:45pm, with Dorothea holding Petra in her arms.  
  
The DJ, as gobsmacked as she was about the multiple gym sessions, would deem this an incredibly structured and model schedule for any university student.  
  
  
There was just one problem with Petra's schedule, and Dorothea had discovered the problem when she woke up from a nightmare on Saturday.  
  
  
The brunette startled awake, gasping for air and drenched in a cold sweat.  
  
“Dorothea?” Petra had mumbled, raising her head from her spot on Dorothea’s chest to look at the older girl.  
  
“P-Petra, I’m so sorry,” Dorothea instantly apologised and rubbed the sweat from her brow, chest easing back into a regular rhythm.  
  
“There are no need for apologies,” Petra admitted sheepishly as she moved off Dorothea’s chest.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah, just a bad dream,” Dorothea groaned and sat upright. She had pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh.  
  
Petra gently took Dorothea’s hand in her own and rubbed her thumb over the back.  
  
“Are you needing anything? Or wanting to talk?”  
  
Dorothea’s heart flipped. She could only identify the outline of her girlfriend in the dark, but she knew for a fact those beautiful brown eyes would be glistening with worry.  
  
“You’re so sweet, but I’ll be fine,” Dorothea smiled and leaned into the outline to try and find some part of Petra’s face to kiss.  
  
She ultimately ended up bumping their noses together.  
  
“If you are being sure,” Dorothea could hear the worry in Petra’s voice.  
  
“I’m sure I disturbed you, and you have that spin cycle class tomorrow” Dorothea sighed, sitting upright and reaching over to turn her bedside lamp on. The light made both women wince as their eyes adjusted to the dim bulb.  
  
“Uh, well I guess today,” Dorothea scowled at her phone’s clock that read 2:26am.  
  
Petra muttered what seemed to be a swear in her native language.  
  
“You have...not been disturbing me,” it was Petra's turn to sigh.  
  
“What do you mean? You're clearly awake,”  
  
Petra shook her head, “I am not...having a good time trying to sleep. There is a word for it in your language, but it escaped me.”  
  
“Petra...do you mean insomnia?” Dorothea’s eyebrows flew into her tussled hair.  
  
“Yes, that is the word,” Petra nodded eagerly and pounded her fist into her palm.  
  
“I have been having it ever since I moved to Fódlan. That is, I do not fall asleep until about 3 hours past midnight.”  
  
“...You mean you've been falling asleep at 3am and waking up at 6 for the last year?!” Dorothea’s thoughts of her nightmare were well out the window. In the light, she could see Petra’s circles under her eyes, something she hadn’t noticed before, and mentally kicked herself.  
  
“Why didn’t you say something? Or go to a doctor?” Dorothea lowered her voice and moved a strand of fuchsia hair behind Petra's ear, revealing another tattoo from Brigid.  
  
Petra bit her lip and looked down at Dorothea’s sheets.  
  
“I did, but the doctor said it was just the lagging jet and not to be worrying as my bodywatch will reset.”  
  
“Petra, I’m sure it doesn’t take a year to reset your body clock,” Dorothea looked at her girlfriend with worry.  
  
“My grandfather has been sending me tea to drink before bed time to try and help,” Petra nodded to the canister at her desk.  
  
“..What type of tea is it?” Dorothea raised an eyebrow at the canister. She didn’t want to be racist or discriminate against Petra or her culture, but she could never be to careful with the gifts and packages that came from Brigid to Petra. The last package had been a stuffed rabbit that now sat on Petra’s desk.  
  
“Chamomile,” Petra answered.  
  
“Oh,” Dorothea relaxed.  
  
“I have had the discovery that Ignatz and Linhardt are also drinking this tea to help them sleep but it does not seem to be working for me,” The younger girl was downcast as she curled her knees into her chest.  
  
“So you just...lie in bed while I sleep?” Dorothea felt the guilt eat away at her. She would always complain about how tired she was after a gig, or even just when a big assessment was due. Petra would listen and console her, not once complaining.  
  
“I am getting up early to train and study everyday in hopes of feeling tired at the end of the day, but that has not been working either,” Petra explained as Dorothea wrapped an arm around her.  
  
“Petra, I had no idea...you should have told me,” Dorothea’s chest rattled with more guilt as Petra shook her head.  
  
“I will not be burdening you with these problems. You are a DJ and are performing until very late at night, that would be being unfair on you.”  
  


* * *

“...She seriously said that?”

“Yes!” Dorothea slumped back into the plush arm-chair as the smell of coffee assaulted her nostrils. As Dorothea did with any crisis, she dragged Sylvain and Hilda to Starbucks.  
  
“Wow, Petra really is the perfect girl,” Sylvain mused as he sipped on his strawberries & cream frappuccino.  
  
“Because she doesn’t want to be a pain to the most painful girl on campus?” Hilda side-eyed Sylvain, her fingers curled around her black coffee.  
  
“I know Petra is perfect, thank you very much,” Dorothea squeezed her white chocolate mocha frappuccino and crossed her legs.  
  
“But this is ridiculous. She’s only getting three hours of sleep! That’s not healthy, even for a student.”  
  
“You’re right, has she tried drinking chamomile tea?” Sylvain asked.  
  
“Yes, she’s been drinking it but it has no effect.”  
  
“Well, I’m out of ideas,” Sylvain threw up a hand in defeat, and Hilda groaned.  
  
“Sylvain you’re useless”  
  
“Tell me something I don’t know,” Dorothea snipped, moving the straw to her mouth.  
  
“Look, I really want to help Petra. Do you have any ideas that don’t involve chamomile?”  
  
“What if she blazed before bed?” Hilda shrugged.  
  
“Marianne does it every now and then with me, and it really works.”  
  
“Petra doesn’t like to blaze,” the brunette DJ shot down the idea, “she has like one hit whenever I do and that’s it.”  
  
“Okay well what about melatonin?” Hilda pulled out her phone, the lock screen was a picture of Marianne petting a horse.  
  
“It’s basically a pill to help you feel drowsy,” Sylvain chimed in, his knee shaking in time to the rather relaxing music playing over the coffee shop's speakers.  
  
Dorothea raised an eyebrow, and pulled out her own phone. The home screen showed a picture of her and Petra, causing a flush to her cheeks.  
  
“You’re so gay, D, oh my goddess,” Hilda chortled, but Dorothea just gave her the finger as she opened up google to type in ‘melatonin.’  
  
“Do you seriously not trust us on this?” Sylvain was taken aback in a mock fashion.  
  
“Not in the slightest.” Dorothea scrolled through the search results, eyes skimming over medical websites.

  
“Hang on,” Sylvain interrupted and turned his phone around to show the girls. It was a Spotify playlist.

  
“ _ Beats to chill and sleep to?” _ Hilda read out loud, scrolling through the tracks.

  
The title was all Dorothea needed to set the lightbulb off in her head.

* * *

One week had passed since Dorothea had been with Sylvain and Hilda in Starbucks. Ever since that day, the DJ had spent all her time at her desk, creation pad in her lap and microphone on a stand at her lips. She had brought in Sylvain to sample some guitar lines, and Annette to sing some harmonies with her. The project was finished that Friday evening.  
  
  
Dorothea sat at her desk, as usual, tapping out a beat on her creation pad and humming along into her microphone. She had just finished the take and started to EQ her vocal line when, like clockwork, Petra had entered their dorm room. She was wearing her tracksuit pants and had damp hair from having showered at the gym.  
  
"Petra, good evening my dear," Dorothea greeted her girlfriend with a pleasant smile.   
  
Petra greeted her back and took off her running shoes. Dorothea went back to the vocal line, boosting the mid section and applying the high pass filter.  
  
“Dorothea, I have curiosity,” Petra peered over the DJ’s shoulder at the wave forms and square notes.  
  
“Oh, this?” Dorothea closed her EQ plug-in and pressed 'play' by hitting the space bar and turned to face her girlfriend.  
  
“It’s just a new song,” Dorothea removed her headphone jack to play back the piece through her desk monitors.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
[ The tune ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPshZl3n7kw) was soft, with gentle guitar playing Dorothea had sampled from Sylvain earlier in the week. Dorothea gently turned the volume up, and noticed Petra’s head bobbing to the slow beat.  
  
“It is...very nice,” Petra said slowly, her eyes drooping.  
  
Dorothea’s lip curled. All was going to plan.  
  
“Yeah? Do you like this part?” Dorothea turned up the volume a bit more as a keyboard line started to play.  
  
Petra didn’t say anything, she just nodded and yawned.  
  
“Say, Petra. You look rather tired,” Dorothea’s mischievous smile was in full bloom as she placed a hand on Petra’s shoulder.  
  
“I...I guess I am,” Petra yawned again, mumbled an apology as she did so.  
  
“How about you go to bed early then?”  
  
Instantly, Petra’s eyes snapped open.  
  
“Wh-what? It is only seven!”  
  
“But you’re _ tired, _ ” Dorothea urged her, rubbing down Petra’s arm in hopes to convince her.  
  
“How about you get into your pyjamas and we snuggle in bed?”  
  
“A-As lovely as that is sounding, I am thinking this is...too early to be sleeping,” Petra was becoming drowsy again.  
  
“Petra, you can barely keep your eyes open,” Dorothea noted with a smile.  
  
“Doesn’t it feel nice?”  
  
“...You are not wrong, I am feeling very tiring…” Petra mumbled, realisation dawning on her face.  
  
“I am feeling tired...how?”  
  
Dorothea paused the music and opened up Spotify. She used her mouse to highlight a playlist name under her DJ account: Petra’s Lo Fi Lullabies.  
  
“You...you are writing music for me?” Petra instantly blushed as she read the name and moved a hand to her mouth.  
  
“Yes, I’m making lo fi music to help you sleep,” Dorothea beamed.  
  
“I can’t just leave you to sit in bed awake all night, so I’ve made some tunes and put them into a playlist to play while we sleep. It should help you doze off - a natural melatonin.”  
  
Petra’s eyes glazed over with disbelief while Dorothea finished uploading her last song onto Spotify and added it to the playlist.  
  
“Dorothea, I…” Petra started to say, but she was cut off but one of the DJ’s fingers against her lips.  
  
“Petra, get in your pyjamas and let’s head to bed,” Dorothea ordered the younger girl.  
  
Petra obeyed without further question. She changed out of the tracksuit joggers she wore after showering at the gym and slipped into her boxer shorts and a tank top. Her hair was free from the usual ponytail, but her braids stayed in, due to the fact she was too tired to take them out.  
  
Dorothea was already in bed, the playlist was playing off her powerful external speakers on her desk.  
  
She opened her arms out to Petra with a welcoming smile. Petra did not waste any time to allow Dorothea to wrap her arms around her. Petra smiled as her head rested on Dorothea’s chest - her usual spot.  
  
“Dorothea I...I cannot be giving you enough gratitude,” Petra mumbled softly as the calming music lulled her into that unfamiliar yet welcoming drowsy state. The [ song currently playing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPrZa5sn2MI) was soft, with a beautiful melody that Dorothea was humming along.  
  
“It’s my absolute pleasure, darling,” Dorothea grinned, running her fingers through Petra’s hair and getting a soft purr of pleasure.  
  
“I hope we can make this part of your already manic schedule, and I hope this improves your manic schedule, too,” Dorothea leaned down to place a kiss to the top of Petra’s head.  
  
“You deserve to get more than two hours of sleep. I want you to have sweet dreams.”  
  
“My dreams will be...sweet...if you are inside,” Petra’s voice was barely a whisper. Her breathing had slowed right down and her eyes were barely able to stay open.  
  
[ Dorothea blushed ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dP5z942m7Qs) , “You always managed to get the last word in, don’t you?”  
  
Petra let out a drowsy soft chuckle, nuzzling her head against Dorothea’s chest.  
  
“It gives me great joy...to beat you at your own game...”  
  
It was Dorothea’s turn to chuckle, her free hand cupping Petra’s cheek and stroking her soft skin with her thumb.  
  
“I’m ecstatic you have a hobby, but please my love, let the music serve its purpose.”  
  
At Dorothea’s words, Petra lifted her head as if it weighed a tonne and looked at her girlfriend. Petra’s eyes were half-lidded and hazed with exhaustion, and there was a blush on her cheeks.  
  
“Will you be giving me a good night kiss?”  
  
Dorothea’s heart wretched with affection as she leaned in to capture Petra’s lips in a soft yet powerful kiss.  
  
“Of course,” Dorothea mumbled into Petra. When she moved away, she placed another quick kiss on Petra’s nose, getting a sleepy giggle as a response.  
  
“Good night, Dorothea...I have gratitude again…” Were Petra’s final words before sleep consumed her entire being.  
  
“Sweet dreams, Petra,” Dorothea sung softly along to the [ current track. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CV03Xl6AKjA) She spent the next hour singing and humming along to the tracks rolling through the playlist all while stroking Petra’s hair.  
  
Eventually, sleep took a hold of Dorothea as well. A victim of her own creation.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on discord to talk gay things: Stonozomi#9121


End file.
